


Lessons My Father Taught Me

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will do anything to protect Sam.  An AU that explores what might have happened if Sam embraced the dark side and Dean followed him down that road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons My Father Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I am my father's daughter(/son). I am not afraid of anything."  
> Notes: Written for Week #12 @ http://fandom-fridays.livejournal.com/.

I stand guard in front of Sam the way our father taught me. Sam’s hand resting on my shoulder, we watch our father advance through the demons under Sam’s command. Hundreds fall under Dad’s assault -- the force of his determination striking us both silent.

He breaks through our final defenses, rushing onto the platform in front of us. Meeting his attack, I overcome him. He falls at our feet, broken by the skills he taught me.

I am my father’s son. I am not afraid of anything. I will do whatever it takes to protect Sam, no matter the cost.


End file.
